One Day
by GlitterSnowQueen
Summary: Ian had a love before he and Kyle went to the caves, someone he had to leave behind, someone he thought dead. Jared had a little sister, an adoptive one anyway, one he thought he had lost to the souls. Now she's back, and what happens when she has no memory of anyone save Kyle and her brothers Emmett and Jasper? And what is it exactly that little Sarah was taken by?


Summary: Ian had a love before he and Kyle went to the caves, someone he had to leave behind, someone he thought dead. Jared had a little sister, an adoptive one anyway, one he thought he had lost to the souls. Now she's back, and what happens when she has no memory of anyone save Kyle and her brothers Emmett and Jasper? And what is it exactly that little Sarah was taken by?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. Stephanie owns both Ian, Kyle, Jared, Emmett and Jasper. I am only responsible for Sarah and Rachael.

Ages/species:

Kyle: 31 (Human)

Jared: 29 (Human)

Ian: 26 (Human)

Jasper: 19 (Vampire)

Emmett: 20 (Vampire)

Sarah: 17 (Vampire)

Rachael: 5 (Human)

Prologue:

"One day they'll be gone, and we can be together...properly." He said gazing down at her and she smiled, happy that he cared about her enough to make up lies just to comfort her. She sighed and stare out the window to see his brother coming back up the trail, knowing that he would have to leave soon. She couldn't go with them, it was too dangerous. The Souls would report her missing and everyone would be on the look for her, putting all three of their lives at risk.

"Take care of each other, don't kill the other." Her eyes locking on his icy blue ones and she could see the tears that were starting to well up in them. He had been so strong, doing everything in his power to not break down in front of her. Why not let him have his few minutes to get the unshed tears out?

"No promises." His voice husky with tears. She reached up and wiped a stray tear off his cheek with the pad of her thumb. He gave her a soft smile and she tried to return it but knew she failed miserably. "Hey, no frowning, I'll see you soon." He whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"And no being strong for anyone, it's okay to cry every once in a while." She said and he closed his eyes looking away, shaking his head.

"I have to have the notion in my head I'll see you again. And if I cry that'll leave." His voice broke off in the end, and that's what it took for her to really realize she would probably never see him again. Just then the front door opened and Kyle walked in with a grim face.

"We need to go now Ian." He didn't look at either of them as he said this, too scared that if he saw the pain on his brother's face he would change his mind about taking Sarah. Sarah stood and walked over to Kyle wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tight.

"Take care of him for me, don't let him be miserable constantly." She said and Kyle gave an attempt at a smile.

"I will, and you take care of yourself." He said and she nodded, watching as both of them walked out the front door and down the well worn path. She knew their chances of survival were slim, but knew hers were pretty much non existent if she didn't get a move on. Because let's face it, she wouldn't be Sarah Granger much longer if the Souls got a hold of her.

Enter Jared Howe.

Crazy, loveable, protective Jared who had nearly killed her and then proceeded to save her. Jared who took her in even though he knew what kind of trouble he was setting himself up for, what with the Souls doing everything in their power to find her. Her Jared who took her and loved her like a sister, who nearly gave his life for hers.

"Jared, hush, they could be anywhere." But she knew she wouldn't be taken seriously seeing as how a giggle had come out and she was watching with a smile on her face as her dear brother danced around the yard with a lampshade on his head.

"Aw come on, don't be such a spoil sport." He said tugging on her hands trying to get her to skip around in circles with him. "Don't act like you have a ten foot pole shoved up your ass." He said and her jaw dropped.

"You really are a curse from Hell aren't you?" She said shaking her head with a fond smile and laughing as he spun her around and around until she couldn't tell you which way was up or down.

"And you love me for it." He said with a cheeky smile.

"We've been looking for you a long time Sarah." She froze hearing the sound of a Seeker right behind her right ear. She looked to Jared and saw he too had frozen and three more Seekers were grouped around him.

"What do you want?" She asked bitterly and watched as the blonde haired, blue eyes woman came to stand in front of her. She looked her over and gave a nasty sneer.

"You my girl, are going to help us find the rest of the resistance." She said with a smug look on her face. There really was no way out of this one, if she said no Jared would be killed, there was no doubt in her mind about that. Then she would still be forced to go with them, only this time she really would have no hope, no Kyle, no Ian and no Jared.

"And if I say no?" She said looking anywhere but the Seeker.

"Tell me, are you frightened by the sight of blood?" The blonde woman said leveling a gun with Jared's head.

"STOP! I'll go with you, just leave Jared alone." She said and watched as his eyes got as wide as dinner plates.

"Sarah you-"

"I can help them, and then I'll find you again." She said and watched as all the Seekers got sly smiles on their faces and she knew they had no intention of ever letting her see him again. "I'm sorry Jared." She whispered and elbowed her Seeker in the gut before taking Jared's hand and running.

"You know, you almost had me fooled for a second." He said running beside her and she rolled her eyes.

"Glad to know I have a future in acting, now run." She said glancing behind her and seeing that the Seekers were starting to catch up with her, and she knew that it would either be him or her. "Go on, I'll hold them off." He stared at her like she was crazy and shook his head.

"You can't honestly think-"

"They want me therefore they won't kill me now go." She said shoving him in the opposite direction and watching as the Seekers surrounded her.

"See dear, isn't it so much easier when you don't fight?" The blonde haired woman said sneering down at her with a look full of disgust.

"I wasn't planning on helping you." Sarah gritted out causing the Seeker to give a bitter laugh.

"I was hoping you would say that sweetheart." She answered and then everything went black, she heard the screaming of several Seekers, and the sounds of someone begging for help, some for death. But why couldn't she see anything? What the hell was going on around her? Soon she felt a bunch of tiny little pin pricks all over her body, setting it on fire. She let out a strangled scream which stopped almost immediately when she felt a cool, comforting hand grab her and pull her into muscular arms.

"Shhh, it'll be alright darlin'" A rich Texan accent said and she couldn't help but wonder who her savior was she slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

Jared stumbled upon the caves by accident, well not accident he was looking for a place to stay but didn't have a secret cave society in mind. Nor did he have the idea that he would find Sarah's lost love here either.

"You're Ian O'Shea?" He said walking up to the youngest of the brothers and waited for an answer.

"Yeah, now who are you?" Jared's fist connected with Ian's face before he had time to really think about what he was doing.

"What the hell?" He said standing and looking at Jared as if he were crazy, and maybe he was.

"You left Sarah by herself, an innocent little girl to battle Seekers!" He was livid now, this boy was probably 4 or 5 years older than Sarah, he could have protected her.

"Sarah...Granger?" He said trying to put the pieces together.

"It's Howe, you left my sister to defend herself, and now she's dead because of your idiotic move!" Ian's eyes snapped up at that.

"How do you know that? The...dead part I mean." He didn't look at him as he said the last sentence.

"The Blonde one took her, what did you think they were going to do to her? Once they get whatever it is they want from her they'll put a Soul in her and she won't be Sarah anymore."

Sarah's head was killing her, but on the bright side she was starting to wake up, on the negative side she heard voices, and she didn't know who they belonged too.

"She's starting to wake up." The Texan, her savior said and she heard another male voice shush him.

"We don't want to startle her Jazz." Her eyes opened and she saw two males hovering over her. Both had honey colored eyes but one had blonde hair and the other had black.

"Morning darlin'." The Texan said with a dazzling smile. "My name's Jasper, and this is my mate Emmett...what's your name darlin'?" He said and they both looked at her quizzitivly.

"Sarah Howe."


End file.
